


Holding Out

by cantmaintain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Car Wetting, Coming Out, Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Omorashi, Slight Transphobia, Trans Character, Trans Jake Peralta, Trans Male Character, Wetting, being outed, cis people being generally clueless, forced desperation, stealth trans character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantmaintain/pseuds/cantmaintain
Summary: Jake's coworkers try to solve the mystery of why he only uses the gender-neutral restroom, which leads to an embarrassing result for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Jake is a stealth trans guy. His coworkers mean well but are ultimately clueless.
> 
> [Find me on tumblr (nsfw)](http://omoerotic.tumblr.com)

Jake cannot believe this is happening to him. He’s been at the 99 for years and has never had to pee this badly. Sure, maybe he accepted one or two or three too many cups of coffee from Amy, but honestly, that’s no reason his bladder should be this full.

He shimmies on the spot, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, and pounds on the district’s single gender-neutral bathroom. “Hey! Whoever’s in there! Hurry the fuck up!”

No response. Jake groans and squeezes his thighs together. 

“Oh, there you are, Jake,” Amy says, and his heart sinks.

“Amy, hiiii,” he says, offering a weak smile.

“I made too much coffee again, silly me, and I thought you might want a cup?” She smiles and holds the full cup up. 

Jake’s weak smile droops down. In fact, he probably looks downright horrified. “That’s nice of you, but uh, I shouldn’t. Too much caffeine, y’know, I’m all jittery.” He jiggles his leg both as proof to Amy of his statement and to relieve some of the pressure on his aching bladder.

Amy doesn’t miss a beat. Still beaming, she holds up a water bottle in her other hand. “Then take this! It’ll help flush all that caffeine out of your system.”

Yeah, he just barely bites back, that’s not all it’ll flush out of my system. Nevertheless, he dutifully takes the bottle, unscrews it, and throws back a few swallows. He tries to hand it back to her but she just smiles and shakes her head before walking back to the break room.

Jake pounds on the door one more time before giving up and retreating to his desk, where at least he can cross his legs.

 

From the window of the break room, Amy and Rosa peer at Jake. Gina stands next to them, also staring, as Jake bites his lip and squirms slightly. 

“He’s not very subtle,” Amy remarks.

Rosa snorts. “Jake Peralta, master of subtlety.”

“You don’t think this is the slightest bit mean?”

Gina cuts in. “Oh, it’s absolutely awful. Despicable. We’re all horrible people.”

Jake leans back in his chair, giving them a full view of his fist jammed in his crotch.

“But worth it,” she concludes, popping a chip in her mouth.

Amy frowns as she watches him. “I mean, surely there’s a good reason he only uses the gender-neutral bathrooms. Maybe he’s just really shy?”

“I bet he goes commando and doesn’t want anyone to know,” Gina says.

“Ew, Gina, gross,” Rosa snaps. “Even Peralta isn’t that gross.”

As a response, Gina flicks her eyes over to Jake, who was apparently trying to make it look like he was jerking off to disguise exactly how much he couldn’t sit still. Rosa rolls her eyes.

 

Jake could not hold it for a single second longer. His legs were pressed so tightly together he thought he might be cutting off circulation. That damn water bottle Amy had given him earlier sits on his desk, half-full and mocking him. He groans and shifts in his seat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Gina, Rosa, and Amy standing in a group in the break room. Are they staring at me or am I just being paranoid? he wonders.

His train of thought is distracted when he leaks—a hot, wet spurt that lasts for the better part of a second. “Oh my god,” he mumbles to himself. Carefully he feels around with the fingers currently jammed between his legs. No visible wetness yet, it seemed like, or at least there wouldn’t be until— 

The second leak lasted almost twice as long, and Jake could have sworn that he felt hot streaks of piss run down to puddle underneath his ass. It was time to haul ass to the only single-stall bathroom—the only bathroom he was sure he wouldn’t get beaten up in—and hope that whoever had been taking their sweet time in there earlier was done by now.

Standing up made him lose another few drops. Taking a deep breath, Jake slowly began to walk back towards the gender-neutral bathroom.

 

In the break room, the girls watched. “Maybe locking the bathroom was a little harsh,” Rosa admits. “I didn’t think it’d be such a big deal. But it seriously looks like he’s about to piss himself.”

“Yeah…” Amy sighs. “I thought he would just go use the men’s, but clearly there’s some deeper issue here. I’ll have to try to pry it out of him. In the meantime,” she makes a point to make firm eye contact with Gina before she strides over and opens the door. “Let’s unlock the bathroom before he embarrasses himself.”

Boyle, right on the other side of the door because of-fucking-course he is, says to her loudly, “Aw, you mean before poor baby Jakey has an accident?” 

He grins at Amy before realizing that the entire room has gone silent. In one continuous motion, everyone goes from staring at Boyle and Amy to staring at Jake, standing outside the gender-neutral bathroom, desperately holding himself and bouncing up and down.

Jake glares at Amy and Boyle. In fact, Amy could swear she sees tears building up in his eyes. “God damnit, guys. Why the fuck won’t this door open?” He bangs on the bathroom door and gasps as a patch of dark blue appears on the inside of his thigh.

Amy’s eyes go wide. “Oh my god, Gina, the key,” she babbles, turning around to face Gina, who merely stares at her blankly and shrugs, and Rosa, who is staring intensely at Peralta and might be drooling a little. She turns back to Jake and is about to explain the situation when she hears a loud hissing noise.

Jake lets out a sob and almost doubles over, one hand jammed into his crotch, the other covering his face. The whole room was filled with the hissing sound of Jake Peralta, New York’s Finest, pissing himself in front of twenty-odd people. Amy couldn’t help but stare, a little transfixed, as small rivulets of urine traced down Jake’s calves and splashed into a slightly yellow puddle growing quickly beneath him.

Rosa left the break room and came to stand a little in front of Amy. Amy glanced at her and noticed a red flush on her cheeks, the way she bit her lip and shifted her own weight as she stared at Peralta’s still-pissing form. Is she turned on by this? Amy wonders. As she glances back at Jake, she feels a telltale pang in her lower stomach, and then thinks, Oh, shit. Am I turned on by this? 

She looks back up at Peralta, who refuses to make eye contact. Through some miracle of nature he’s still pissing, and somehow there’s a half-circle stain of piss on his t-shirt.

Finally, the hissing subsides. Jake stares stubbornly at the ground as drips of urine fall out of his jeans into the two-foot-wide puddle he’s currently standing in.

The whole room remains silent. Amy is the first to react. “Jake,” she says, stepping forward. “Jake, it’s okay, it happens to everyone—“

“What exactly is going on in here?” an all-too-familiar voice asks. Amy freezes as Captain Holt strides into the room, glances around, and does a double-take at the soaking wet detective standing in a puddle of his own piss. “Peralta? Care to explain yourself?”

Jake looks up, his face furiously red. “Captain, the door to the bathroom was locked all day, I swear.”

The Captain raises an eyebrow. “And the men’s room?”

Amy didn’t think it was possible, but Jake flushes even redder. “Captain!” he hisses. “You know why I can’t—“

The Captain nods and holds up a hand. “Of course. My mistake. Please, take the rest of the day off. I’m sure you could use the rest.”

Jakes stares at the floor and mumbles a quick thank you before meekly grabbing his jacket from his desk and walking out the door. Amy thinks he does a great job of modesty for someone who’s leaving a trail of piss.

“Jake, wait,” Rosa calls out. Jake turns back, looks at her, shakes his head, and walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Rosa confront Holt about Jake and his mysterious condition. When that proves unsuccessful, they head to Jake's house to confront him, but traffic throws a wrench in their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a chapter because hey, that's just where the story is going. Keep an eye out for updated relationships and tags with chapter three.

Jake isn’t at work the next day. Amy spends the day avoiding Rosa and Gina, and refuses to make eye contact with anyone else in the office. She doesn’t think anyone suspects exactly how integral she was to Jake’s accident, but definitely doesn’t want to take any chances. She ignores Boyle’s prodding and instead downs cup after cup of coffee, using the jitteriness from the caffeine as an excuse for the unpleasant gnawing feeling in her stomach.

It’s not until almost four in the afternoon that Rosa comes by her desk. “We need to talk to the captain,” she says, and Amy’s stomach drops. 

“Rosa, I really don’t think talking to him is necessary.”

Rosa rolls her eyes. “Come on, Santiago. Didn’t you see them yesterday after Peralta pissed himself? Holt clearly knows what’s up with him. We just have to get him to admit it.”

“Good luck with that,” Amy retorts. “The captain hasn’t admitted anything in his life.” 

“Yeah, but he likes you. I bet you could get him to open up.” Rosa stares down at her.

Amy blushes, squirming under Rosa’s gaze. “You think?”

“I’m confident,” Rosa says. “Come on.”

 

In Holt’s office, he stares blankly at them both, emanating disapproval. “You were wondering what now?”

“Why it was that Jake refuses to use the men’s restroom,” Amy says, smiling nervously and wringing her hands. “I mean, I was just wondering, after yesterday—”

“You clearly know what’s up with him,” Rosa says. 

Holt stares at them for a minute before sighing and looking down at his desk, massaging the bridge of his nose. “That’s between him and me,” he says finally. “It’s not my business to disclose. Get back to work.”

“But, sir,” Amy protests. “Please—”

Holt raises his eyebrows and glares at her. She stops talking. “Have a great rest of your day, sir,” she chirps, and hightails it out of the office.

Gina flags her down as she leaves. “Amy! Were you in there asking about Jake? What did the captain tell you?”

Amy sighs. “Nothing. He said it was between him and Jake.”

Rosa materializes next to her. “You know what this means.” She glances around. “We have to confront him.”

“He’s not at work,” Amy says. “We’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

“We’ll go to his house,” Rosa says. “You and me, Santiago. Let’s leave right now.”

“R-right now?” Amy squeaks. “It’s not five yet!”

Rosa smiles at her with—amusement? Fondness? Amy can’t tell. “Yeah, yeah. We deserve it. Come on.” She winks at Gina and strides out of the precinct. Mouth open, Amy has no choice but to follow.

 

Ten minutes into the car ride, Amy really wishes she’d gone to the bathroom before agreeing to show up at Jake’s house uninvited. The coffee she’d forced on Jake yesterday now found itself filling her bladder, and she was having an increasingly hard time masking her slight squirming. Jake didn’t live that far away, but the city streets were filled with traffic, and cars were inching down the road at a rate so slow she could have cried.

Rosa drums her fingers on the steering wheel. “Man, this traffic really is something,” she remarks. “Looks like we’ll be stuck for a while.”

“Y-yeah,” Amy says, shifting her weight.

Fifteen minutes later, traffic has let up considerably, but they’re still a good twenty minutes away from Jake’s place. Twenty minutes that seem like a goddamn eternity.

The car takes a sharp turn and Amy hisses as she feels a tiny drop of urine release. God, not now, she can’t piss herself in Rosa’s car—

“You okay?” Rosa asks.

Amy blushes. “Yeah, fine.” Another drop squeezes out and she bites back a moan. She crosses her legs and shifts her weight.

“Because you look like you’re about to piss yourself,” Rosa remarks casually.

If Amy had been taking a sip of a drink she would have spat it out. “E-Excuse me?” she splutters.

“I was watching you earlier today,” Rosa says. “Four cups of coffee since this morning and no bathroom breaks. I thought you would at least take a piss before getting in my car, but nope. You must be bursting.”

“It’s not that bad,” Amy mutters. Her face feels like it’s on fire.

“Are you, what, punishing yourself for what we did to Jake? Gonna show up at his doorstep and wet yourself as soon as he opens up?” The derisive tone Rosa’s voice takes makes Amy’s stomach flutter. God, she thinks, Rosa’s hot. Her bladder throbs in agreement.

“No….” Amy moans, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. “I’m not….”

“I don’t think you can even make it that long. I think you’re going to piss yourself in my car.”

Amy moans as another spurt of urine shoots out of her. “Oh, god, Rosa.” She clenches her eyes shut and leans forward, finally giving in to the urge to hold herself. She shoves her hands between her thighs and squeezes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

Rosa shushes her comfortingly. “Amy, it’s okay. We’re almost there.” She places a hand on Amy’s knee and squeezes. “You can hold it.”

Amy looks up at her in shock. Rosa’s cheeks are flushed again, just like yesterday. “Are you…turned on by this?” she asks.

Rosa flushes darker. “Maybe,” she answers curtly. Her eyes flicker down to Amy’s crotch then back up to her face. “Are you?”

Amy doesn’t get a chance to answer before a stream of piss forces its way out of her. She moans and bends over, hands crammed even more tightly between her legs. She can feel the wet spot that’s formed on her crotch and probably Rosa’s seat. She’s never been more embarrassed in her life, yet she can’t help grinding down on the fabric of the seat. 

“You can let go if it hurts that much,” Rosa comments idly. “It’s okay. This car has seen worse.”

She doesn’t want to know what that entails. Another leak forces its way out. She’s panting now, and every second she holds on just makes the ache in her lower abdomen worse. “Rosa,” she moans. “Rosa, I’m gonna wet myself.”

Rosa groans, and out of her peripheral vision Amy can see her rubbing the front of her jeans. Jesus, she really is turned on by this. She doesn’t have time to complete the thought before she leaks again, this time for almost five seconds. The acrid scent of urine fills the air, and her butt feels noticeably wetter. There’s no way she’s making it to Jake’s place.

Without warning, the floodgates release. Pee pours out of her with more force than she thought possible. She can feel the fabric soaking it up, but nevertheless piss quickly begins pouring over the edge of the seat and pooling underneath. The entire crotch of her pants, and the entire back of her legs and ass, is rapidly soaked. The only thing covering up the loud hissing sound is her moans and the quiet grunts Rosa emits as her hand slips beneath her jeans.

Amy pees for almost a minute and a half before it finally dies down. Panting and flushed, she looks over at Rosa, who, apart from the hand down her pants, looks as composed as ever.

“Santiago,” Rosa says, and Amy flinches, ready to be chewed out, “that was fucking hot.”

Amy blinks. “I—what?”

“You heard me,” Rosa says, then leans over and crashes their lips together. 

The kiss is awkward, lips meeting at a weird angle and teeth clacking together, but both of them are breathless when they break apart. 

Amy clears her throat. “We should, ah—we should get to Jake’s.”

Rosa puts her hands back on the wheel. “Uh, yeah. About that.” She gestures to the outside, and only then does Amy realize that they’re parked in Jake’s driveway, and she’s still sitting in a puddle of her own urine, and she and Rosa just kissed, and Jake is opening the door and striding towards them, and she is absolutely and totally screwed.

Because she just realized the one reason Jake would be so reluctant to use the men’s room he would rather wet himself in front of the entire precinct.

She stares at him as he approaches, her eyes raking over his silhouette, his jawline, but unable to find anything to confirm her theory. Which, she knows, you can’t always tell, but now that the thought is in her head, she can’t get it out.

Jake raps on the glass of the driver’s side window. Rosa rolls it down. “Jake,” she says.

“Rosa,” he replies, then, “Whoa, Santiago, what happened?”

Amy’s voice dies in the back of her throat.

“Accident,” Rosa fills in. “Might ring a bell, Jake.”

Jake scowls and narrows his eyes. “You two planned that. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but I swear to god, I will prove it and—”

“No, you’re right.” Amy says. She stares straight ahead.

“What?” Jake says. He sounds more incredulous than pissed off, although Amy isn’t sure how long he’ll stay that way. “Amy, what?”

She sighs. “We wanted to see if you really never used the men’s room. Only the gender-neutral one.”

Jake groans and runs a hand through his hair. “Why does it matter? Also—wait a minute—we?”

Rosa sighs. “It was Gina’s idea. But me and Amy locked the bathroom with no one inside.”

Silence fills the air. Amy peeks over at Jake. His jaw is hanging open and he’s staring wide-eyed at Rosa. “You…made me piss myself in front of everyone…because you wanted to know why I never used the men’s room?”

Rosa nods once, curtly. “It was a bad idea and we are all so, so sorry. We never thought anything bad would actually happen.”

Jake glares at them both. “You know what? Santiago? I’m glad you pissed yourself. You both deserve to. Forever. In front of everyone. Because you’re dumb and you suck.” He turns and stomps back up the driveway.

“Jake, wait!” Amy calls out. He stops and turns around, arms crossed, obviously unhappy. “I—I think I figured it out. Why you only use the single-stall bathroom. I think you’re—I mean, are you—are you a—are you trans?” she stutters out. Rosa inhales quickly next to her.

Jake’s face twists to one closer to horror. “Christ,” he spits out. “It took you that fucking long to figure it out, master detective?” She’s never heard this much venom in his voice before. “It took me ten years to get to a point where I wasn’t constantly fucking terrified for my life, and you decide to just fucking flip all that upside down.” Amy and Rosa stare as he lets out a sob. “’Cause who cares as long as there aren’t any consequences for you, right? As long as you’re not the one getting beaten up in the bathroom stall. As long as you’re not the one who has to perform twice as well as everyone else because all those corporate fucks are just waiting for an excuse to fire you. As long as you’re not the one who…who—” he breaks off into a sob, wiping the corners of his eyes.

Tears are pricking the backs of Amy’s eyes. Without thinking, she gets out of the car and walks over to Jake, enveloping him in a hug. “I’m so sorry, Jake,” she whispers. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Jake sniffles into her shoulder. “Thanks,” he mumbles. 

Amy hears the click of Rosa’s door shutting as she gets out. “Listen, Jake,” she says. “We won’t tell anybody. Your secret is safe with us.”

Jake nods.

“But if you don’t mind, I’m sure Santiago would appreciate a change of clothes and a shower.”

Amy blushes bright red as she remembers that she’s standing in Jake’s yard in piss-soaked pants. “Oh, god,” she mumbles. “Yes, please.” 

Jake chuckles half-heartedly. “Come on,” he says, heading back inside.


End file.
